An electric vacuum cleaner and a hand dryer have conventionally been known as an example of an electrical apparatus including an electric blower. Such an electrical apparatus has been downsized to enhance the portability and operability (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-21794 (PTL 1)).